megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doicm
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the List of Mega Man Network Transmission Battle Chips page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Twilight Man (Talk) 06:47, 19 December 2011 Virus Pages Of course I have. Every day I see your hard efforts in the form of couple new virus pages created. I think that what you have done so far (and hopefully are still doing) is very well executed, making you an asset to this wikia. I hope to be of help really soon. Since what I seem to do best is upload pictures and minor edits, I am looking forward to contributing to the virus pages and their respective chip pages (although it seems like you have done a good job, not requiring any additions or improvements). Speaking of which, are you following any particular order/list in which you create the virus pages? I ask this in case I happen to start helping with virus pages, so that I can create them following the list backwards :P (so as not meddle with yours). Or would you prefer for it to be left as solely your domain :) ? ItchyNutz 06:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Thanks for the heads up. I hope to be finished with the MMBN virus page real soon, couple of days tops. ItchyNutz 21:37, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I believe I finished making all the MMBN1 virus pages. At the moment I plan on doing random edits to these pages to further enhance all of them and have them follow a similar outline (find all the virus damages; replace all white background sprites with proper ones, improve virus descriptions based on recent observations,etc.). Since I will be going into the game for refference, it might take me some time. Basically I will attempt to polish up MMBN1 virus pages. Also, I wanted to as you a question about chips. What is the current protocol you have been following or thinking of following? Are we making an individual chip page for each family of chips, with depicted stats and images from each game, similar to how it was done with virus pages? ItchyNutz 06:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Battle Chips Yeah, this was one issue that bugged me, how to properly organize them. Technically we already have pages for broad categories such as "Swords". I guess the best way to classify chips is by their parent virus family. So for instance, Cannodumb virus has four variants in its family (1, 2, 3, Omega), three of which can give a distict battle chip (Cannon1, 2, and 3). With this in mind, I propose we make a "Cannon" Battle Chip Page, which will cover all the information on Cannon chips from all the games (since in later games, Canondumbs are not present, yet their Canon chips are). Also, I understand that you dont have experience playing these games, and asking you to partake in some of these radical and in-depth projects is a little unfair. I just wish to say that by no means am I pressuring you to help; I am simply looking for advice from a person who seems knowlegable and whose work has been very productive (especially considering the fact that you never played these games). I suggest that you carry on with your current goals, while I attempt to polish up MMBN1 viruses. Maybe a bit later I will make a few dedicated Chip pages and you can give me some input on them. Thanks for you feedback. ItchyNutz 07:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Virus Template To be honest, I have yet to reach an ideal format. But overall, it seems like the virus pages I have edited recently, those with Locations and Chip code specific data, are the ones closes to ideal. For instance here, Billy (virus). I also would like to include attack animations in the future, similar to how it is here, Twisty, but thats a very late goal of mine. Basically, I dont think we need to create a section for animations if its going to be blank, not for a while atleast (although I would really like to see this happen someday). To sum it up, when I make/edit virus pages, I look forward to having the following format (much of which is adapted on the basis of your original edits): *Intro: section that outlines basic virus characterictics (e.g. rat-like) and their basic behavior (how it attacks, how it moves, etc.). This can also include some game spesific information on that virus (i.e. how it changed from one game to another). *Virus Family: section which outlines all the virus variants and gives a brief description of their physical features. (Can be adapted to include behavioral ones; if the virus variant shows great change from its original, such as an element change, which changes how the virus attacks, the corresponding info could be included). *Stats by Game, which I might rename to Appearances and Stats by Games (since that is what it also accomplishes): basic format that you have generated, with the addition of the Location field. I hope to have all the locations be links to actual images in the future, as well as all Battle Chips Dropped to be linkable to their dedicated corresponding pages. *Trivia (if any can be found) *See Also (premature for now): a section that would link to similar enemies and to dedicated battle chip pages that are dropped by the viruses on the page (similar to how it is on Swordy. That pretty much covers it. Not much of an ideal format, but definitely a working one that accomplishes what it was ment to do. If you have any suggestions, additions or modifications that you wish to enact, please let me know, so that I can start implementing them as well. P.S. I doubt I will be of much help to MMBN5 viruses, since it has been yeeaaarrrs since I beat that game, and I dont plan on replaying it anytime soon (So far my replay knowledge caps off at the end of MMBN3). ItchyNutz 06:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S.S. Sorry for writing you essays, I get carried away easily :P ItchyNutz 06:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all the viruses pages, this wiki really needs them. Also, please help out with the SF virus if possible. --Acellutor 22:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) List of Viruses So why did you just remove most of the information from the List of Mega Man Battle Network enemies page?--Rdh288 20:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I didn't know about the pages divided by game. I agree with what you did. Thanks for spending the time to explain it to me and thanks for all your work.--Rdh288 20:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi. You are doing a great work with the Mega Man Battle Network series pages! Just please don't forget to add a summary (with source if you didn't took the image yourself, leaving them to the images instead of pages. In Handy for example, I took the images that I added there direct from the game instead of Sprites INC.) and category to the images, like this example. Just copy 'n paste the same text (like "Sprite of Mega Man Battle Network '''X' virus from Sprites INC. Category:MegaMan Battle Network enemy sprites") in the summary if the images are related to make it faster, as organizing the images later is a bit of a hassle, like the over 500 Battle Chip images! D: --''Quick (u•t) 02:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Special Pages I saw where you asked Quick for a link to special pages. I placed a link for them in MMKB:Current Goals a while back and that's how I get to them, but here's a direct link --Rdh288 13:56, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Big Project Until you finish all the BN viruses pages, this is something that you could work on instead of SF series. You know most defeated viruses drop battle chips right? The list of Battle Chips is now in need of a page called "Virus Chips" which list all of battle chips obtained in such methods. May you create a raw list of those Battle Chips? I will help create the page first, with the example of BN1 virus chips. Thanks for the hard work. --Acellutor 15:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC)